


Midmorning Munch

by glenien



Series: Grimmauld'da Geceyarısı [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ateşviskisinin etkileri Grimmauld'da sürüyor..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midmorning Munch

Sirius Black, tüm yüzüne yayılan bir sırıtışla, mutfak kapısını çekip çıkarken, hala Remus'un çaresiz yüz ifadesi gözlerinin önüne gelerek gülüyordu, karanlık koridorda yalpalayarak, ses çıkartmamaya çalışarak ilerledi, belki de Tonks'u sarhoş edeyim derken kendi de biraz fazla kaçırmıştı, çünkü merdivenler hiç bu kadar uzak gelmemişti.

Sonunda ilk basamağa ulaştığında, aniden karşısında beliren yarasa gibi gölgeyle sıçrayarak, kesik bir ciyaklamayla havlama arası bir ses çıkardı, irileşmiş gözleri karşısındaki adamın yüzünü çözebildiğinde, alçak sesle bir dizi küfür savurdu, Severus Snape ona bakmadan yanından geçerken sırıttı, "Kendi gölgenden mi korktun, Black?.."

"Aslına bakarsan seni annemle karıştırdım, Snivellus, ikinizin inanılmaz bir benzerliği var, elbise giymeye başlarsan Kreacher rahatlıkla sana tapabilir," demeye çalıştı Sirius, ama ağzından, "AslnaanemssenikarştırsSnivsslsıskrseachartapbilisr.." gibi manasız bir hece yığını çıktı ve dehşetle dondu.

Korkunçtu. Snape kapıya doğru attığı ilk adımda durdu, gözlerinin içinde manyakça bir pırıltıyla geri döndü, "Ah, Black tam olarak anlayamadım, _‘Ben Yoldaşlık toplantısından sonra sarhoş olacak kadar zavallıyım,'_ mı dedin?.."

Sirius yüksek sesle tekrar küfretti, küfürlerinde bir sorun yok gibi gözüküyordu, o halde bol bol onları kullanacaktı, tüm gücüyle kaşlarını çatarak, Snape olduğunu tahmin ettiği iki gölgeden birine pis pis baktı. Snape tatlı tatlı, "Bir şey mi söyledin Black? Yoksa onu da mı biri senin yerine yapıyor?.."

Sirius'un boğazından hırlamayla karışık boğuk bir ses koptu, o kadar sarhoştu ki, beyni kızdıktan sonra neye kızdığını bile tam olarak hatırlayamıyordu, ve Snape de sonuna dek bundan faydalanıyordu ama karşısındaki Snivellus'tu, mutlaka bir şeye kızıyor olmalıydı, sonunda merdivenin trabzanına tutundu ve anlaşılır bir şekilde öfkeyle tükürmeyi başardı. "Ne yapyyorrsun burrda _Snivellus_? Kahrolsca gittn ssanıyorrdum!.."

"Oh, Albus evdeki karanlık büyüleri kontrol etmemi istedi.. ayrıca biraz etrafta gezinip ne kadar acınası bir halde olduğunu görmek istedim.." Snape pis pis sırıttı, "Oldukça zaman alıyor, anlarsın ya.. İlginçtir ki kurtadam da ortalıklarda yoktu, herhalde Miss Tonks'la hoşça vakit geçiriyordunuz.."

Snape son cümleyi öyle köyü niyetli bir tonla söyledi ki, Sirius, bir anlığına öfkeden mosmor kesilerek tıkandı, sarhoşluğundan ayılarak trabzana sımsıkı tutundu, "O benim _kuzenim_ , seni hasta sapık-!.."

Snape ilgisizce, "Aile geleneği olmalı öyleyse.. Yarı Black, değil mi? Kurtun onda ne bulduğu anlaşılıyor.." diye ekledi.

Sirius pelte dilini tutamadı, "Kussura bakma Snivelluss, Tonks'un kalbi başkasınna ait. Belki bir _beşyüzbinmilyonyıl_ ssonra ölü bir yarasa fos-..ssili olduğun zaman hepimizzse daha sevvimli gelirssin." dedi, ve olduğu yere, merdivene oturdu, küfrederek başını ellerinin arasına aldı.

Severus Snape onun yanında usul bir tonla ekledi, "İlginç, Black, ben kurtadamı hep seninle sanırdım.."

Sirius gözlerinden alevler saçtı, "Ssana oradan _kahrolası_ gay gibi mi gözüküyorrum?"

Snape'in tek kaşı kalktı, "Aslına bakarsan evet, başka türlü çevrendeki manasız sosyal avlanma açlığını açıklamak imkansız."

Sirius trabzanlara yasladığı kafasını kaldırmadan, havlamakla hıçkırmak arasında bir ses çıkararak, delirmiş gibi güldü, "Ve _bu_ da Sslytherin'in en _ssosyalleşşmiş_ _yılanından_ geliyor!.. Harrika.. muhteşşem!.. kendini kandırma Snivellus, insanlar seni sevmiyorr.. kimse senin ssüperrzeki falan olduğunu düşünmüyor.."

Sirius gözlerinden akan yaşları sildi, "Accaba Tonksie'ye izin mi vermeliydim.. merak ediyorum.. bütün kassamdaki altınları tekliff etsem, Yoldaşşlık'tan _bir kişşi_ sseninle yatarr mıydı.. en azından zzavallı hayatında bir kişşi seni becermiş olurdu, Snivellus."

Ölümcül bir sessizlik oldu, sonra Snape'in alçak, ipeksi sesi duyuldu, "Seninle cinsel hayatımı tartışmak her ne kadar gereksiz bir uğraş da olsa, hatırlatmadan edemeyeceğim _Black_ , unutma ki Hogwarts'ta sürekli benim gözümün altında yaşayan sevgili, değerli, biricik vaftiz oğlun, her hafta benden Occlumency dersleri alıyor.."

Sirius bir an nefes alamadı. Bir an daha geçti. Gene alamadı. Oksijen ciğerlerinden geçmiyor gibi kesik bir havlama sesi duyuldu, "Onu kastetmedin.. Dumbledore sana asla izin vermez.."

Snape'in karanlık bakışları, bir an pişmanlık gibi bir şeyle yanıp söndü, sonra canı sıkkın bir şekilde homurdandı, "Rahatla, Black.."

Sirius ise panik halindeydi, "Harrry'e yaklaşşmazsın.. SEN GAY DEĞİLSİN!.." diye ayağa fırladı, sendeledi.

Snape sabrının sınırında, onu oturtarak derin bir iç geçirdi, "Sirius, sakin ol.. korkunç bir imaydı, kabul ediyorum, sarhoşluğun akıllıca cevaplar vermemi engelliyor olmalı."

Black tüm sarhoşluğuna rağmen, aptal Gryffindor ifadesinden en ufak bir çizgi kaybetmeden dili dolanarak atıldı, "Beni alabilirsin!.. O Jamess değil, Harry'i rahat bırak!.. ödeşmek falan istiyorsan açık hedef!.. Harry'den uzak dur yeter.."

Snape'in yüzünde elinde olmadan eğlenen bir ifade belirdi. "Vaftiz oğlundan uzak durayım diye benimle mi yatacaksın?"

"Evet!" diye ateşlice cevapladı Sirius, "en azından bunu yapabilirim değil mi?!" Black'in yüzü nereden kaçtığını kanıtlarcasına bir ifadeye bürünmüştü, gözleri çılgın bir ışıkla parlıyordu, isterik bir şekilde sesi yükseldi, "o, on beş yaşında ve kahrrolası Karranlık Lorrd'la savaşşıyor, ben ise kıçımın üzerinde oturuyorrum, herrkesse bir iyilik yapıp gidip kendimi öldürrtmem gerekirr ama bende o kadarr bile cesarret yok.."

Snape ağzı bir karış açık, kendi sözlerinin kelime atlamadan Sirius'un ağzından dökülmesini izledi. Dört bacaklı Animagus'un üzerinde bu denli etkisi olduğunu hiç ummamıştı.

Snape yüzünü sıvazladı, buna pişman olacağını bile bile, pelerinini çekerek, merdivenlere oturdu, "Umarım yarın bunları hatırlamayacak kadar sarhoşsundur.." diye homurdandı.

Sirius umutsuzca hıçkırdı. Karşısındakinin ezeli rakibi Snivellus olup olmadığı umrunda değildi. Mutfağın karşısındaki merdivenlere oturmuştu, sarhoştu, mutsuzdu ve ağlıyordu.

Snape içini çekti. "Black, biliyorum saçma gelecek ama, dediğim _her şeyi_ ciddiye alma. İyi iş çıkarıyorsun. Evde tıkılı kalman korkak olduğun anlamına gelmez. Potter için yeterince iyi ve Merlin aşkına _canlı_ tek ebeveynsin, üstelik çoğu zaman aklın da başında sayılır. Azkaban'dan çıkıp bunu söyleyebileceğim çok kişi yok." diye kabul etti Snape ve ekledi, "Ve ben de sapık değilim, Potter'dan hastalıklı bir intikam alacak değilim.."

Sirius burnunu çekti, elinin tersiyle gözlerini sildi, belirsiz, anlaşılamayan bir şekilde mırıldandı, "Ben sarhoşşum.. senin bahanen ne? Kendi ikssirlerinden mi çektin Sevvie.."

Snape homurdandı, "Sen geri saldırmayınca seninle alay etmenin zevki kalmıyor."

Kesik bir gülüş duyuldu, sonra Black odağı kaybolmuş bakışlarını, karanlık mutfak kapısına dikti, yüzü gene acıyla burkuldu. Snape merakla ona bakıyordu, usul bir sesle sordu, "Gerçekten kurtadama aşıksın öyle değil mi?.."

Black kaya kadar sert bir bakış attı ona, ama Snape'in gözleri ilgiyle onu inceliyordu, Sirius bu sanki herşeyi açıklıyormuşcasına, kısaca, "Tonks onunla beraber.." diye hırıldadı.

"Evet, ama bu senin dramını açıklamıyor.."

O gri gözler içlerindeki his karmaşasından nerdeyse gümüş rengini almışcasına parlıyordu, "On üç yılımı Azkaban'da o ssıçanı öldüremeyip aptal gibi krizze girdiğim için geçirrdikten sonrra pek bir şey ssöylemeye hakkım yok öyle değil mi?.." diye burnundan soludu Sirius.

"Ama _onu_ seviyorsun."

"Kahrolasıca.. ppeşini bırakmayacaksın değil mi?.."

"Büyük bir ihtimalle. Belki dikkatinin dağılmasını tercih edersin diye düşünüyordum, üstelik kadınlara karşı düşkün olmayışın beni şaşırtmıyor değil Black, Evans hariç hepsiyle ilişkin olduğu için olmasın sakın?.."

Sirius'un gözleri tehlikeli bir ışıkla neşeyle parladı, "Gizli aşkın demek isstiyorsun?.."

"Ne?!"

"Hadi ama, Ssnivellus.. hepimizz biliyorrduk!.. niye yokssa Jamess'e karşşı o kadar kötü olassın?.. yani bana olduğundan da kötü.. Lily onu seçti.. o yüzden.. o yüzden Harry'e de bakamıyorrssun.. ikimiz de lanetlenmişşiz.. ufaklığa hatırrlamadan bakamıyoruzz.." diye içini çekti Sirius.

"Ben Lily'e aşık falan değildim!.." diye müthiş bir öfkeyle tısladı Snape.

"Oh gerrçekten.." diye muzip muzip sırıttı Sirius, "İlgin James'e miydi yoksa.."

"Hayır," diye keskince cevapladı bir ses, ve Snape başka bir şey söylemedi. O içe işleyen siyah gözleri Sirius'a bakıyordu. Sirius birden sanki çok güçlü bir lanetle çarpılmış gibi sersemlediğini hissetti, kesinlikle.. mümkün olamazdı.. imkansızdı.. _o sarhoştu._

"Ben _sarhoşum_.." diye şiddetle ilan etti Sirius, ".. _sarhoş olmalıyım_.. yoksa hiçbir şekilde.. imkansız.. sen benden _iğreniyorsun_."

"Evet," diye onayladı Snape, gene bir şey demedi, Sirius'un ölümüne nefret ettiği bir şekilde son derece sakin ve tamamen ayık, orada oturuyor ve onun gri gözlerine bakıyordu, tam bir Slytherin, tam bir Snape.

Sirius akıl oyunlarından _nefret ederdi_. Asla lafı dolandırmada usta olamamıştı, kör bir bıçak kadar bile yeteneği yoktu ve o tip gizlilik kapaklılığa katlanamıyordu, bir şeyin önünde çözülmeden öylece durması yerine bir Mantikor'a öğle yemeği olmayı tercih ederdi ve Merlin Snivellus'u kahretsin ki, o da bunu çok iyi biliyordu!..

"Seni yarasa kılıklı _kahrolasıca ahmak-!._." diye hırıldadı Sirius ve o siyah bakışlara uzanıp, şaşırtıcı bir şekilde hedefini şaşırmadan, dudaklarını o aralanan ağzın üzerinde kapadı, çok garip bir şeydi, Snape bunu bekliyor gibiydi, kontrolü ele aldı ve her saniyesinin tadını çıkararak öpüşü derinleştirdi. Sonunda Sirius ayrıldığında, dudakları ezilmiş, kızarmış, gözleri ise şaşılaşmıştı, herşeyi bulanık bir çiftlikte görüyordu.   

Severus sırıtarak onun yüzünü bıraktı. Gene bir şey demedi, ayağa kalktı.

Sirius dili dolaşarak atıldı, "Yarrın bir şey hatırrlamayacağım, bana hatırrlatmassan iyi ederssin!.."

"Anlaştık," diye başını salladı Snivellus ve gitmeye hazırlandı.

"O halde birazcık daha kalman ssorun olmaz.." diye ekledi Black.

Snape yerinde donmuş, ona baktı. Tekrar oturdu. Gözleri sulanmış Sirius tüm gücüyle kaşlarını çatmaya çalışıyormuş gibi gözüküyordu, hırıldadı, "Hala ssenden nefrret ediyorrum! Ssen de benden nefrret ediyorrssun! Tamam mı?!?! _Bişşey değişmedi!!!_ Sen o kötücül Sslytherin yarassasssıssın, ve ben elime geçen ilk fırssatta sseni bir kutu dondurrmanın içinde boğacağım!! Rremuss'un ne dediği umrrumda değil!!!"

O şeytani sırıtış gene Snivellus'un suratında belirmişti. Sirius daha şu anda onu bir kaşık suda boğabilirdi. Neyi bekliyordu zaten emin değildi.

"Eğer yukarı çıkmak istersen her zaman seni Unutturabilirim.." diye fısıldadı çenesinde ve boynunda gezen dudaklar usulca kulağına.

Sirius bir an titredi. Sonra kısık gözleri ve çatılı kaşlarla kararını verdi. "Hayır-ben-yapamam-olmaz-burrada kalacağız.. ssadece birr anlığına.. birraz.." dedi ve sert bir öpüşle sözü kesildi, dudakları hoyrat bir güçle eziliyor, ısırılıyordu, uzanan bir dille tadılıyordu, hafif uzamış sakallı yüzü uzun parmaklar tarafından okşanıyordu, hala bütün o kadar insanın arasından _Snape_ tarafından öpüldüğüne inanamıyordu, ve kahretsin ki o da yalan söylemiyordu, fazlasıyla iyiydi, _muhteşemdi_ , bir el dizlerinin üzerinden bacaklarının arasına süzüldüğü zaman Sirius kontrolsüz bir şekilde inledi ve o anda açılan kapıyı lanetledi.

Snape hızla, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi geri çekildi, içeri girene bakış attığında, tüm kan suratına hücum etmiş ve bütün yüzü gözü birbirine girmiş Sirius'un aksine, çoktan kaşlarını çatan bir ifade takınmıştı bile.

Gelen Tonks'tu. Elinde asasıyla, kontrolsüzce sallanarak, en az Sirius'unki kadar sarhoş bir ifade, kırmızı ve ezilmiş dudaklarla gülüyordu, mutfağın kapısını kapattı, arkasını döndü ve korkuyla zıpladı, "Oh!.. Bir şeyi mi böldüm?.." diye geveledi Tonks, sonra iri iri mavi gözlerini kısarak, karşısındakilere dikkatle baktı, kendi sözlerine kıkırdadı, "Ayy parrdon.. sarrhhoşş olmalıyım.. ssizz ikinizsmişsiniz.." dedi ve merdivenleri çıkmaya çalışırken Snape'e tosladı. "Affederrsin.. oh.. sen Ssirius değilssin.. yarassaya benziyorssun..."

Snape sıkılmış bir ifadeyle, genç kadını kendinden bir kol uzaklığında tuttu. "Profesör Snape, _Miss Tonks_ , belki sınıfımda patlayan iksir kazanlarınızdan beni hatırlarsınız.."

Genç Seherbazın yüzü buruştu. "Ah.. aaaah.. neyse, boşşver.. umurumrumda değil.. hatırrlamayacağım ne de olsa.." diye elini salladı şiddetle, "Remuss'u sseviyorum! O da beni sseviyor! Ve gay değil!!" diye gülücükler attı Tonks, burnunu kırıştırarak gözlerini sımsıkı yumdu, saçı bir anda tekrar pespembe olmuştu.

Sirius'un tek istediği hıçkırarak ağlamaktı. O da öyle yaptı. Snape ona bir bakış attı, bir şey demedi, onun dikkati dağınıkken Tonks neşeyle atılıp Snape'in dudaklarına son derece ıslak bir öpücük yapıştırdı, siyah saçlı Slytherin dehşetle boğulurcasına bir ses çıkararak, geri çekildi, arkasından Tonks kıkırdadı ve kollarını Sirius'un boynuna doladı.

Black hiç tereddüt etmeden, Tonks'u belinden yakaladı, tüm gücüyle dudaklarından öptü ve ayrılmadı, sanki dudaklarından Lupin'in tadını çıkartmaya çalışıyormuş gibiydi.

Tonks gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılmış, Sirius'a baktı, biraz kaşları çatılmıştı, tam o sırada mutfak kapısı tekrar açıldı ve Remus Lupin çenesini yere düşürdü. " _SIRIUS!!!_ "

Sirius dudakları kızarmış, ayaklarının üzerinde sallanarak, Tonks'tan ayrıldı, yüzü öfkeyle çatılmış olan Moony'e baktı ve duyulur bir şekilde yutkundu.

"İkisi de sarhoş!..." diye arkadan atıldı Snape.

Kurtadam açık ağzını kapatarak, şaşkınlıkla ona baktı, gözleri parlak sarı bir ışıkla parlıyordu, Snape kontrolsüzce titredi, ama kurtun dikkatini dağıtacağını umarak cesurca, "Beni de öpmeye kalktı." diye de ekledi.

"Öyle mi yaptı?.." diye şüpheli bir şekilde sordu Remus, sonra gözlerinde bir sempati ışığı yanarak, kendini topladı, başını salladı, "Hadi Sirius.. daha fazla bela çıkarmadan seni yukarı çıkaralım.."

Sirius kekeledi, "Ha-hayır hayır, ben-ben birraz temiz hava alacağım.. şşey..şşeyden.. mutfak penceresinden!.. dışşarıdan değil, h-hayır.. Snivellus bana göz kulak olabilir!.. Ssiz gidin!.."

"Peki.." diye yavaşça başını salladı Remus, ona kaşlarını çatarak, sonra gözleri kapalı, dudağı bükülmüş Tonks'u nazikçe kolundan tutarak yukarı çıkmasına yardımcı oldu, Nymphadora Tonks çoktan ayakta uyuyordu, derin bir iç çekerek Lupin'e sarıldı.

Kurtadam ve kız arkadaşı gözden kaybolunca Snape, Black'i kolundan yakalayarak mutfak penceresine en yakın sandalyeye sürükledi, camı açtı. Sirius inleyerek masanın üzerine çıktı, başını ellerinin arasına aldı.

Snape ona acımadan edemedi, Merlin bilir kurtadam yukarıda, yarı bilinçli ama tamamen aşık bir Metamorphagus'la neler yapıyordu, "Her şey düzelecek.." diye mırıldanarak omzunu patpatladı düşünmeden, sonra kendi kendine küfretti, ona neler oluyordu böyle? Black'in tadıyla mı sarhoş olmuştu?

Sirius gözlerinde yaşlarla, ay ışığıyla aydınlanmış masanın üzerinden mutsuzca ona baktı, sonra hararetle "Beni tekrar öper misin?" diye sordu.

Snape reddetmiş veya daha da güzeli gülmüş olabilmeyi dilerdi, ama ikisini de yapamadı, çoktan o dudaklara olan yolun yarısındaydı ve öteki adamı boynundan yakalayarak kendine çekti, ikisi de neredeyse masanın üzerinde yapacaklardı, Sirius o kadar istekli ve ateşli gözüküyordu ki Snape neredeyse ona daha önceden bir şey söylemediğine pişman olacaktı, daha önce, Black sarhoş değilken.

Güçlü kollar onu iyice üzerine çeker ve bacaklar sabırsızca ona dolanırken, Black'in yakasından kavradığı Severus bütün tedbiri bıraktı, şansı varken bu durumdan faydalanabileceği kadar faydalanacaktı, düşüncesi bile zevkle ürpermesine yol açıyordu, ağzı aralayıp ateşviskisinin tadını tekrar o dudaklardan çekti ve dudaklarının altındaki dudaklar bir şeyler mırıldanırken, parmakları hızlı bir şekilde az önce yarım bıraktığı, o yadsınamaz sertleşmeye geri döndürüldü, Snape'in sırıtışı yüzünü kaplarken, elleri usta bir şekilde hareket etti ve o harika inleme sesi tekrar duyuldu.

O kapı olacak kahrolasıca şey gene, tekrar, hızla açıldı ve bu defa Snape de içinde bulunduğu faaliyetini saklamakta zorluk çekti, özellikle Sirius masanın üzerinden hayatı buna bağlıymışcasına ona asılıyken, bu kesinlikle imkansızdı.

İçeri dalanın kimliğini çözebilecek kadar birbirlerinden ayrılabilince, ikisinin de gözleri yerinden uğradı. Remus Lupin'in çene kasları, bu gece ikinci kez gevşemişti.

Kurtadam felç geçirmiş gibi kapıda kaldı, sonra öyle ilkel, vahşi bir öfke fırtınasına tutuldu ki, Snape neredeyse biliçsizce geri çekildi, Lupin, kesinlikle Tonks'la yakaladığından beterdi, kurtadam bütün bastırılmış çocukluk korkularını hortlatacak şekilde resmen kükredi, "Ne _halt ediyosun_ sen öyle!!"

"Etmeye _çalışıyordum_ ," diye geri hırıldadı Snape, Sirius dehşetle ona baktı, sonra dilini döndürerek bir şeyler gevelemeye çalıştı ama çok fena şekilde sarhoştu.

"Sen kes sesini!!" dişlerini gösterdi Lupin ona, Snape'e bakmıyordu, gözleri Sirius'un üzerinde yanıyordu, "O kadar mı sarhoşsun?!.."

"B-ben.. ben.." kekeledi Sirius, kesinlikle kendinde değildi artık, "Niye Tonks'la değilsin sen?.." diye zayıfça mıyıkladı.

Moony'nin gözleri hiç o kadar korkutucu olmamıştı, kabul etmesi gerekiyordu, içlerinde korkunç kızgın bir ateşle parlıyordu, "Çünkü her ne kadar _onu sevsem_ de Tonks sen değil kahrolasıca!" diye tısladı Lupin ve Sirius tekrar ağlayabilirdi.

"Ve sen!.." diye İksir Ustası'na döndü, kurtadam, "Gözünün onun üzerinde olduğunu biliyordum!.. Onu kendini tatmin etmek için kullanıyorsun!!"

"Seni temin ederim ki Lupin, bir tatmin olsaydı _tek taraflı_ olmayacaktı," diye tısladı Snape, "Bilgin olsun diye söylüyorum, _o_ benden istedi."

Moony boğulur gibi bir ses çıkardı. Sirius masadan inmeyi başardı, ve ayaklarının üstüne bastı Moony'e gitmeliydi, Moony'sine gitmeliydi, birkaç adım attı ve tehlikeli bir şekilde sendeledi, aynı anda iki çift el onu yakaladı, biri Snape'inkiydi.

Öteki tarafında Remus, öfkeyle ona bakıyordu. "ÖzrdilerrimMoony.." diye mırıldandı Sirius, "Bişşey diyemedim.. daha önce.. hem ssen kuzenimin üzerine düşşmüştün.."

"Aramızı yapmak için kendini parçalayan da _sendin!_ " diye hırladı Remus ve ona baktı.

Sirius geveledi, "Şeyy.. evet. Tonksie iyi bir kız. Bir Black. Sslytherin Black'lerinden değil.. bir Gryfffindor.."

Keskin bir ses arkasından yapıştırdı, "Slytherinlerle az önce bir problemin yoktu Black."

Sirius dönüp Snivellus'a baktı, ve şaşırtıcı bir şekilde yüzünde beceriksiz bir sırıtış belirdi. Snape bir an okunamaz bir ifadeyle ona baktı, sonra yavaş yavaş dudakları kıpırdamaya başladı. İkisinin arkasından alçak, kıskanç bir kurt guruldamasını duyuldu, ve Remus kolundan yakaladığı gibi Sirius'u mutfaktan dışarı sürükledi.

Dışarıdan Sirius'un kahkahaları duyulurken, Snape'in yüzünde görülmedik bir sırıtış vardı, İksir Ustası siyah pelerinini dramatik bir şekilde arkasından savurarak, mutfağın kapısını açtı ve Grimmauld'dan çıktı.


End file.
